Daniel Joseph
Daniel Joseph was a professional wrestler. He went by the ring names of Daniel Joseph, DJ, and Danny Legend. He owned two federations, the International Wrestling Federation (IFW) and the Wrestling Championship Alliance (WCA). He passed away on June 28, 2011. His cause of death was an apparent suicide by gunshot due to too much trauma from jobbing in ICW. History Early life Daniel Joseph was born to Jose Joseph and Mary James on March 3, 1986. At five years old, he started training for pro wrestling. He was told to quit, but due to a childbirth defect, he soldiered on. He was the toughest in his school, yet was always bullied, and he was great in nearly every sport, including gymnastics, and flag twirlling. He decided to take up the family business of pro wrestling. Pro Wrestling Independants At March 2, 2004, Daniel made his unofficial debut. He started out wrestling down in Tijuana as The Masked Millionaire Jr. He was treated like a comedy character, and jobbed out. He then received a mega-push, and held the and was ending up beating everybody, he was an avid main eventer, even though there were no titles. He ended up losing a Mask vs. Mask match to Flash Rodriguiz. He was requested to change his name to Jose 2005, but he walked out on the promotion to head to the States. On February 14, 2005, he signed on with the Pro Wrestling Mayhem promotion (fake) on their St. Valentine's Day Fight card as Mr. Tricky. He faced Rick Reckless, which he won. He faced the Canadian Dragon for the PWM Jr. Heavyweight Championship, he won the match, and a month later unified the championship with the PWM World Heavyweight Championship. He doesn't recognize his title reigns or his run with the PWM promotion. In June 2006, Daniel signed with N.E.W. as DJ, which he won the NEW Internet Championship in his first match. He was scheduled to face the World Champion in a Title vs. Title match, but the company folded. E-Fed Role Playing Wrestling On July 14, 2006, he entered ERPW as DJ, and in his first match, he faced "Jeff Hardy" and "Batista" for the ERPW Steel Championship. In a losing effort, Daniel pulled himself together, and brought his best friend, Jamal Jamison into the ERPW where they formed Tha Pimps, Daniel's only real tag team. They won the ERPW Tag Team Championships twice. They were the last ERPW Tag Team Champions as well. Icon Championship Wrestling On July 15, 2006, he entered ICW once again as DJ. He challenged the ICW Continental Champion, Brain Damage to a Hell in a Cell match for the title in his debut at the upcoming Pay-Per-View, GTS. He won the championship in his debut, and became the youngest ICW Continental Champion ever. His ICW career hit rock bottom, he kept jobbing left and right, some think his wrestling sucked, his luck turned around at Apocalypse, where he won a match to earn a shot at the ICW Continental Championship later on that night. He then defeated the ICW Continental Champion, Snake to become a two-time ICW Continental Champion. He lost the title the next month, but he turned heads two pay-per-views later when he beat then ICW World Heavyweight Champion, The Demon and Rocky to win the ICW Survival Championship, a title that Jamal Jamison became the first champion of. ICW later closed when DJ lost the ICW Survival Championship. He sucked. Period International Wrestling Federation/Hard Core Wrestling Daniel founded the IFW promotion in November 2006. His good friend, Goldberg founded the HCW. He won many titles in both, where he won all of his five World Titles before losing most of them to talented wrestlers such as The Enigma, The Demon, and The Crow. When they separated, they both closed, leaving DJ Grey Icon Championship Wrestling (2nd Run) Daniel signed with ICW once again, he ended up turning on the fans and said he was "sick of being called a wannabe". The Icon (ICW Owner) said that Daniel was in line for a push. He had one match in his 2nd run, which he was victorious. ICW closed, and Daniel cut ties with anyone there. Ok, are you actually still reading this? He was horrible. Period. Pro Wrestling Honor Daniel signed on with PWH in early 2007 as DJ. He kept the white rapper gimmick. Daniel had a few matches in PWH, where he was victorious more times than losses. He was then recruited by multi-time World Champion, John Pariah into Pro Wrestling X. He also won a World Tag Team Titles with Jason Aries and Zack Lowery in this run. Pro Wrestling X Daniel signed with PWX as DJ, and ran down. He was tired, and ended up the laughing stock of the federation. He was scheduled for a title match against Darin Zion for the PWX Hybrid Championship, and ended up being pulled out by Tyler Boyd as it "was not the right move for the federation". Daniel was not very happy with this decision and walked up to Tyler Boyd demanding an answer (which turned into a mini-feud later). Daniel ended up having his last great match against Boyd, which gained him a little respect around the locker room. Due to continuous no-shows, Daniel was cut from PWX. Pro Wrestling Honor (2nd Run) PWH opened once again, and Daniel wanted to be booked as himself, but the owner asked him to be DJ again, which Daniel accepted. Daniel ended up in the hunt for the PWH World Championship, which Daniel did not succeed in. Once again, due to constant no-shows, Daniel left PWH. High Impact Wrestling Federation Daniel joined HiWF as himself in April 2008 (questioned date). He immediately challenged the World Champion, Brandon Thornton to a match, which gained him a lot of heat in the HiWF locker room. The people in charge booked him in matches against main eventers, where Daniel was jobbed in. At one point, an opponent brought in a granny to pin Daniel. Humiliated, Daniel brought himself together, and won a couple matches. He got his wish to face Thornton, but he did not capitalize. Daniel started his alter-ego, Danny Legend in this tenure. Daniel left HiWF due to the company folding. Alchohalism and Rehabilitation In his tenure with HiWF, Daniel started to drink...hard. He almost committed suicide by alcohol poisoning. Daniel rehabilitated himself, and has stopped drinking on a daily basis, whether he has started again is unknown at this point. Pro Wrestling X (2nd Run) Daniel rejoined PWX when HiWF folded, but after one match, he left. Pro Wrestling Honor (3rd Run) Daniel signed onto PWH for the 3rd time in December 2008 as Danny Legend. PWH only lasted two shows, one loss, as one episode of Honor-Wire didn't even air. Semi-Retirement Daniel semi-retired in January 2009. But stated that if the fans wanted it, he would come back full-time. As he is not fully retired, he said that the full retirement may be coming in January to March 2010. True Wrestling Honor On March 13, 2009, Daniel signed on with True Wrestling Honor as an occasional wrestler along with his siblings Adam and Shelly Joseph. He was used as a manager/bodyguard type figure to his brother Adam. On March 25, 2009, Daniel answered Anthony Bloodbath's challenge. The challenge-answering segment was be aired on March 30, 2009's edition of THW Wrestling Showcase. Daniel officially returned to active pro wrestling when he and his brother Adam faced the team of Miranda Rivers and Samantha Love on May 4, 2009. After the match, Daniel turned on his brother, signifying he came to THW to be a star, not a lackey. Adam was in contract negotiations with THW and officially left THW on May 5, 2009. Daniel's match with Anthony Bloodbath finally happened at THW's 2nd Pay-Per-View event, Heaven Sent. It was a barbed-wire steel cage match. Bloodbath did his finisher wrong and ended up breaking Daniel's neck, putting Daniel's future in jeapordy. Daniel was released from True Honor Wrestling in June 2009. However, it was later noted after Daniel's release that Dan's injury wasn't actually that bad. He minorally tapped his spinal cord out of place. Free Agency Daniel spoke on his website that he will be ready to wrestle come July 2009. With Daniel's third year of wrestling coming on July 14, 2009, many of Daniel's friends say July will be the month of Daniel Joseph. Daniel had got contract offers from What The Federation (now known as CRUXSyndicated) and National Championship Wrestling. National Championship Wrestling Late August 1, 2009, Daniel stepped out of National Championship Wrestling Headquarters an employed man. Daniel will wrestle with NCW as Daniel Joseph on a bi-weekly schedule. Daniel made his NCW debut on the opening of an episode of Vengeance, defeating Jameon Jaxon. After a poor performance in a battle royal however, Daniel has faltered down the card. He was released after Summerbash. Free Agency 2.0 Following his four-year anniversary of his in-ring debut and a good ten month hiatus from wrestling, Daniel is looking to enter the ring once again. Leading candidates are returns to Pro Wrestling X or True Honor Wrestling and/or a debut in Non-Stop Wrestling Alliance. But Daniel has been noted to have been enjoying his hiatus and a return right now seems unlikely. Return DJ returned to wrestling in December 2012 in TNA as one of the "Aces and 8's" faction. His return would be short lived however, as he would job to superstars such as Robbie E, Kazarian, and Claire Lynch. In the faction, his nickname was the "ball muncher" due to the copius amounts of testicles he would suck on of his members before the shows. After TNA, DJ went to many independent federations that promplty closed down upon arrival, thus continuing DJ's bad luck with wrestling...and guys. What Others Said About DJ "Who?" - The Icon of ICW "Oh...the gay guy." - The Enigma of ICW "That guy sucked. Like really. I saw him blow a guy once." - The Crow of ICW Mixed Martial Arts Training Daniel secretly began training for a MMA career in December 2008. Daniel said it may be July or sooner before he steps to go fight in Mixed Martial Arts. Daniel said he is officially retiring from pro wrestling the day he gets signed to compete in MMA. Daniel has said to have put MMA on hold until he finally wins his sixth World Title. He later admitted that this was a lie, due to the childhood birth defect. One of the side effects is lying. Personal life Daniel is currently living dead in Phoenix, Arizona and is widowed to former CZW wrestler, Stephanie Sexton, who he married in June 2009. At the wedding when asked about children, Daniel laughed and said "I'm not my brother, I'm going to wait a year or two". After hearing that comment, his brother Adam is said to be furious with his brother. Daniel has a family history of wrestling. His father, Jose, wrestled in Tijuana and Honduras as The Masked Millionaire. His mother, Mary, was a ring girl for the promotion that his father worked for when they came to the United States. His younger brother, Adam, is a nationally known independent star still looking to make it to the big leagues. Adam is currently out for a month with a broken rib cage, however, his employer (Fearless Championship Wrestling)'s status is unknown at this point. Daniel's younger sister, Shelly, now known worldwide as Mariah Ortega is currently employed by True Honor Wrestling. Shelly started out as the conceited valet of the Josephs. When her brothers got released, she became Mariah Ortega, the Assistant General Manager of Showcase. However, due to lack of creative ideas for Mariah, she was fired from the position and has been managing Peter Davis. However, since Peter's return in May, Mariah has not been seen on THW programming. In wrestling *'Finishing moves/Signature moves' :*''Legendary Driver'' (Flip Piledriver) :*''Tha Word 2K9'' (Death Valley Driver into a GTS into a Sharpshooter) *'Theme Song' :*''"Go DJ" by 'Lil Wayne (2004-2007)'' :*''"Coming Undone" by KorN (2007)'' :*''"Still D.R.E." by Dr. Dre ft. Snoop Dogg (Alone, 2009)'' :*''"Real Muthaphukkin G's" by N.W.A. (Accompanied, 2009)'' :*''"Way Cool" by Charles Hamilton (2009-Present)'' Championships & Acclomphishments E-Fed Role Playing Wrestling *ERPW Tag Team Championship (two times with JJ) Hard Core Wrestling *HCW Championship (two times) *HCW Tag Team Championship (three times with JJ/Goldberg) Icon Championship Wrestling *ICW Continental Championship (two times) *ICW Survival Championship (one time) *Jobbing to DNX (More than 2 times) (With JJ) International Wrestling Federation *IWF Championship (three times) *IWF Intercontinental Championship (two times) *IWF World Tag Team Championship (five times with JJ/Goldberg) N.E.W (unknown entire name) *N.E.W. Internet Champion (one time) Pro Wrestling Honor *PWH Campeones de Parejas (two times with Jason Aries/Zack Lowerly) Life *Absolutely nothing, you lose, good day sir! Category:Wrestlers